


In Quiet

by ClaireBlueSkies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Communication, Cuddles, Domestic Disputes, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Short One Shot, makkachin knows what's up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireBlueSkies/pseuds/ClaireBlueSkies
Summary: The silence after a fight, broken.





	In Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Short! Random! Enjoy!

They lay in the darkness, with silence shuddering around them.

Yuuri had offered to sleep on the couch, but Victor had said it would ruin his back.

Yuuri had said he didn’t care.

Victor had said Yuuri still owed him five gold medals, so _he _cared. In the end, Makkachin took the couch. She was tired of them and their loud voices by now, anyway.

So they lay side-by-side, awake in the night, facing away from each other and almost spilling over the sides and onto the cold floor. Yuuri considered letting himself fall, if only to press his cheek to the wood and cool the heat suffocating his skin. But Victor would probably ask if he was okay, and he’d have to lie and say he was if he wanted to avoid the conversation he wasn’t ready to have. He didn’t want to talk. But he also didn’t want to lie.

Yuuri imagined what would have happened that evening if he had said something different, done something different; possibilities played in his head, but the farce always stuttered and evaporated before he could reach the happy ending, and reality would once again squeeze his throat and press against the back of his eyes. His fidgeting hands and shifting legs rustled the sheets and irritated his skin. He sniffed, closing his eyes tight to try to dam the tears gathering on his lashes.

“_Please_, stop making so much noise. You’re driving me insane.”

The tears fell anyway, slipping down his cheeks and tickling the curve of his ear, wetting the curls of hair resting on the pillow. He clamped his hands over his mouth, and lay absolutely still. His body shook with the effort of keeping his breathing slow, his crying quiet.

A sob leaked from between his fingers and he gasped, but once it had left, others followed like birds from an opened cage.

“S-sorry, I- I….” He quickly rolled out from under the sheets and grabbed his pillow, moving in fast, blocky movements.

“Yuuri-”

“I- I’ll go to the c-couch.”

“Yuuri, please-”

“I’m s-sorry for keeping you a-awake.”

“Yuuri, I’m sorry.”

Yuuri stopped moving, one foot out the doorway and one foot in, knees shivering. He turned and looked back. He gazed at the wooden floor, gathering the courage to flick his eyes up to Victor’s. They were wet and blue, and imploring.

“Sorry for what?” They had fought, yes, but there could be many answers to that question.

_Sorry for snapping. Sorry for fighting. Sorry for marrying you- _

“It’s not worth it.”

Yuuri stopped breathing completely.

_What’s not worth it? _

“I’m not worth it?” spilled out of his mouth in a whisper before he could hold it back.

“No! Yuuri, no!” Victor flung back the sheets and rushed to Yuuri, holding his cheeks between his palms and stroking away sticky tear tracks. “Fighting isn’t worth it. Making you cry is _never _worth it. Sleeping so far away from each other isn’t worth it.”

Yuuri blinked up at him, pushing the last few tears from his lash line.

“I’m sorry, too,” he murmured, pushing his face into Victor’s chest, feeling for himself that he was still there, with him. He felt Victor’s arms wrap around him and support his waist, warm his back.

“Would you like to come lie down again?”

“Yes, please.”

Victor pulled back gently, pressing a kiss beneath each of Yuuri’s eyes. He grabbed his hands and pulled him back into the cocooning warmth of their bed.

“For the record,” Victor said as they settled, “even if you snored like a Zamboni I’d still always rather sleep by your side.”

Yuuri nuzzled closer and sighed out a laugh. “You’re silly.”

Clacking nails could be heard from the hallway, pattering into the room.

“Makkachin has decided to forgive us too, it seems,” Victor laughed. She jumped up onto the bed and settled with her head on Yuuri’s tummy, and her tail whapping lazing against Victor’s thigh.

“I love you a lot, Vitya. Always will.”

“I love you too, Yuuri. Always will.”

The Katsuki-Nikiforov family quieted down then, until all that could be heard were the soft fluttering breaths of two lovers, and their dog.

**Author's Note:**

> xo Claire


End file.
